


Figuring it out

by deancassettetape



Series: Dean and Cas' world [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Idiots in Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-05
Updated: 2018-10-09
Packaged: 2019-07-25 09:53:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 5,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16195139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deancassettetape/pseuds/deancassettetape
Summary: Imagine that Dean and Cas finally figure out everything and push it all out the door to be with each other. Basically what I hope these two lovesick losers do when Micheal is expelled from Dean because I don't like dealing with the fact deancas will never be canon.{ Blame Misha for this because he's the one who told me to keep writing, so this is what he gets. }Also, I'm just a kid in high school so this isn't the most grammatically correct piece, so please forgive me lolHope you enjoy!





	1. Unspoken

It’s so fucking weird.  
This is so weird.  
But it’s ok.  
It’s ok that he has an angel in the crook of his arm.  
But it’s just so weird.

He and Cas have been a “couple” for about a month now. The reason it being “couple” is that a couple is expected to talk and express emotions, but with one being completely stubborn about his emotions and used to drinking them away and the other still learning basic reactions to human characteristics, expressing emotions was going to come to them as understanding the formation of the universe comes to a preschooler.

But they’ve been learning together. They’ve fallen into a routine for making coffee with each other in the morning. When driving, Dean doesn’t feel that same tension of 10,000 confessions hanging in the air by a single thread, and that if one more second passes it’ll all just come tumbling out.

When Micheal finally was expelled from Dean, he collapsed in the arms of Cas. He was so weak and scared and just raw to the core. It felt as if his soul was filled inside out, then filled with molten lava. And Cas just held him.

Cas let him tip back and forth from consciousness and unconsciousness. And that meant everything. Sam let them be there. He knew when Dean was more stable he’d be able to hug his brother, but he knew how much this meant to them. He knew they needed this, where they could hold each other after playing this game of them losing one another again, and again, and again.

Finally, Dean looked up. They were both crying. So many unspoken things were said when Dean lifted his arms to hold Cas’ face and press a single kiss to his lips. He knew deep down he wanted to say so much but he also knew he needed to have this. Too much has happened and he just needs this single contact to express every emotion he’s has pushed down for years.

Cas understood as well. He might not be the best with this stuff but he knows Dean’s soul like the back of his hand. He also knows how it feels to be possessed by an archangel. After a moment longer of this bubble of paused time. Cas supports Dean as he rises. Sam and Dean share an embrace and also share a look of unspoken words.

They gather into the Impala and as soon as Dean feels the smooth rivets of leather under this thighs, he’s out.

He wakes up when they’re back at the bunker and Sam and Cas help him once again get into his room. He’ll deal with the cuts and bruises in the morning but right now he’s just ready to consensually turn his brain off for a while. Cas stays with him though. He still doesn’t talk. He just lets him be behind him. Cas reaches across him to turn off the light then just rests his hand on Dean’s shoulder. And Dean feels grounded for the first time in months.

And now Cas is under Dean’s arm while watching the shining.  
And he realizes it’s more perfect,  
Than weird.


	2. Restless

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Slowly working it out.

He can’t believe this shit.  
He’s staring at his bedroom ceiling, thinking about feelings.  
Fuck this shit.

He knows he’s not the best with words, ok? He knows. But he can try. And does it always work? No. So he’s just laying on his bed, feeling useless as hell. Suddenly all demons and creatures decide it’s time to stop being evil when Dean needs a case most so he can’t go researching which is what he normally does to tackle these things. 

He decides to give up attempting to sleep and is about to go to the kitchen to make an early breakfast, but as he’s swinging his legs out of the covers, he sees Cas in the door.

“God!” says Dean.

“I’m sorry, Dean. I thought you were asleep.” Said Castiel.

“No, I wish.”

“Are you alright?”

“Just thinking, that's all. Listen, Cas, I’m gonna be fine. You don’t need to worry about me.” Dean rubs a hand over his face. 

“Do you want to talk about it?”

Dean looks at Cas in confusion. He thinks about this. He could just push him away like he does every time and keeps avoiding a topic that needs addressing. Or he could actually have a conversation with his...boyfriend? Ok, the fact he needs to question that probably needs to talk about this.

Dean realizes he’s been staring at Cas for an awkward amount of time, he just sighs and says “Yeah, yeah I think we- I do.”

“Ok...Shall I come to sit?” Says Castiel.  
Dean scoots closer to the headboard to make room, then patted next to him. Cas joins Dean on the bed, with their thighs touching which adds a touch of comfort to Dean. 

“I’m listening,” Cas says with a slight smile. Dean gives out a huff of a laugh. He’s honestly proud of Cas. He’s seen him get better with the slightest thing and he’s quite excited for when he’ll be able to get the words out to tell Cas on how much he appreciates him. 

Dean rubs his face in his hands. “Gosh, what are we, Cas?” just biting the bullet. 

“What do you mean?”

“I mean this!” Dean takes a deep breath in and remembers that he’s in a safe place with someone he cares about.

Dean looks at Cas with softness, “I mean this.” 

“Oh, you mean our...relationship.”

“Yes.”

“I’m comfortable with whatever labels you want to use, Dean. I know of your care for me, and you know of my care for you. That’s all that really matters, am I correct?”

“Yeah, yeah, I guess but there’s other stuff, Cas. Like specific things couples do and I don’t-”

“You don’t want to do those things?”

“No! No, gosh, Cas, I need to know if you know about those things, and If you want to do them. Like, boyf...couple things…”

“Boyfriend?”

“Yes. That. The ‘B’ word.”

“I can change my vessel if that brings you to prefer. I technically have no gender, other than a celestial wavelength.”

“No, Cas. Don’t you dare. You’re just... you’re per- solid the way you are, ok?”

Cas stares at Dean with such a softness, he puts pillows to shame. Gosh, he hates this. Somehow he always ends up never reaching an actual solution with this stuff.”

“I am willing to go by whatever you want. I know there is much to learn and we can go however fast you need to, to feel happy. We’re in this together.”

“Thank you, Cas”

They finally share the same look in their eyes. A look of mutual infinite “Thank you”s and “I appreciate you”s 

Dean finally looks away when he feels tears forming, “Well Cas, I think I’m gonna try to sleep. Thank you, buddy.”  
(Gosh, no wonder this is so hard, he keeps calling the poor guy ‘buddy’)

“You’re welcome, Dean. Goodnight.” Cas leans in to give a simple kiss on Dean’s cheek which causes a flush to go all the way up to his ears and his freckles become ten times more prominent. 

“Night, Cas.”

And with that Cas leaves Dean. One night, Dean hopes they won’t part ways at night, but now he just needs to process what just happen. He exhales as he leans back down and gently touches the spot where Cas kissed his cheeks.

Maybe tomorrow night they’ll try again. They’ll get better. As Dean spends a few more moments thinking about his future with Cas, sleep finally takes him and dreams of strong fingers intertwined and more stubbled kisses on soft skin.


	3. Peace

Contentedness?  
Yeah, that’s the word.  
Complete contentedness. Honestly for the first time in months. 

The four of them agreed to take a break on cases for a while, so they’ve been lounging around the bunker, all falling into place again. Sam is currently reading up on mythological creatures, Jack has been learning the joys of Netflix, and Dean is right here, leaning on the kitchen entrance, just watching Cas work his way around the kitchen.

He hasn’t noticed him yet. And that’s why this moment is going to be very treasured by Dean. He’s just able to see Cas in a natural state, no worries or stress. He can already see his eyes are smoothing up after months of constant fear and worrying over Dean and just everything in their lives at that time. 

He can’t exactly tell what Cas is making, it looks like french toast but honestly, Dean couldn’t care less. He’s been seeing more of this Cas. And he wants to continue to see more of this Cas. 

But he can’t help but wonder how much of this Cas he could’ve been seeing if they got together sooner. 

All those missed domestic moments that Dean says he finds so repulsive but they secretly bring him some of the most joy.  
All of those missed late night “Goodnights” that would have followed a soft kiss on the cheek.  
All of those-

“Dean?”

Oh.  
He didn’t even realize when Cas came up to him. 

“Are you alright?” Cas says with a hand on his shoulder and a soft smile.

And suddenly, all of his negative thoughts are gone like leaves gone with the wind.

“I’m good.” Dean mimics Cas’ smile and a quick kiss to his cheek then goes down the steps as Cas follows suit. 

For the first time in forever,

Dean says that sentence honestly.


	4. It's all ok

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean is learning.

He’s crawling up the fucking WALLS.  
He promised himself that he and Cas would continue to talk about their relationship.  
And it’s not like he’s been avoiding it. He wants to talk. He wants to explore this...thing or whatever. But he honestly has no idea what he’s doing.

He knows he lo...needs Cas. He does! He swears! It’s just to process of actually expressing that while being together is a bit more challenging than he thought. And Cas deserves better, Cas 

So he decides that tonight, before their movie night, he’ll bring it up. It’s just how.

God, he sounds like as if he’s planning to propose   
But that’s a freakout for another day.

He swears on Baby’s life that he is going to talk to Cas.  
That night -

He’s got a bowl of popcorn at his feet and an angel right by his side while the intro of “Hitch” plays. He doesn’t understand even when Metatron stuffed Cas’ head full of pop culture media, he still somehow become obsessed with romantic comedies. Anyways it was either this or “Flight of the butterflies”

But obviously he would but on the big “macho” act that he wouldn’t be caught dead with a documentary about freaking butterflies on his watch list, but also, as long as Cas is visibly safe and with Dean, he couldn’t be happier. 

But he’ll never tell anyone that. Yet. Hopefully. 

About halfway through the movie, Dean remembers what he swore to do. He looks down at Cas and sees he’s curled up even more in his arm, with a soft smile on his lips, he looks up to Dean. 

“Hello.”

Dean smiles back and his worries leave. He and Cas have got this. Maybe they don’t need words right now. Maybe their movie nights will suffice.

He sort of knows he should talk. But he also knows he and Cas have their own way of communicating. He believes it’ll work out.

So Dean just smiles right back and places a kiss on his forehead. Both their eyes return back to the screen.

He declares it a success.


	5. New

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean wants to try something.

“I want to try something.” Dean says as their both getting ready for bed.

Cas looks up from his folded clothes. Dean recently told him that he doesn’t have to sleep in the same clothes every night so he offered some of his old sweat pants and band shirts. Definitely a win-win for both of them because Cas looked damn good with his sweatpants riding low on his hips and his shirts sliding off of his collarbones in the morning.

Ok, but that's way off topic and if he’s going to try a few more things than he has planned.

“What is it, Dean?”

“Just, finish up here then follow me. Ok?”

“OK, I trust you.”

So they finish up their routine of getting into pajamas and brushing their teeth. Even though Cas is an angel, he still wants to share human rituals with Dean. He tells him it helps him feel more connected.

Dean then leads Cas to his room and gets into bed. 

“Oh, goodnight, Dean. I’ll see you in the morning.”

“No no, wait Cas” Dean says before Cas is out of his doorway.

“You gotta come here.”

“Are we having a talk?”

“No, nothing like that, just please come here?”

“Do you want sex?”

“No! God, Cas, just…” Dean remembers to breathe attempts to ignore that he probably looks red as a tomato. “Will you please come here?”

Cas makes his way to Dean, and it looks exactly like the situation that they were in last week when they had their “talk.”

But Dean doesn’t want that right now, he wants something else.

“Ok now…” Dean scoots to another side of the bed and gets under the covers. Cas is still looking confused as hell so Dean just raises his eyebrows at him.

“Are you asking for me to get in bed with you?”

Dean sighs. “Yes, Cas. I am asking for you to get in bed with me and to hold me and just be with me through the night because this is what couples are supposed to do.”

Cas offers Dean a smile he wasn’t expecting.

“You do know that we don’t have any standards to reach, right? I thought I stressed this last week but I guess not. We can go at whatever pace and steps you want, Dean. I am comfortable doing whatever you please, as long as we’re together, I believe we’ll be just fine.”

What the FUCK

Dean is just staring. He KNOWS he needs to speak but it’s just-  
How does he do this? How has Cas perfectly read his thoughts and made him feel that he’s being surrounded by cinnamon spice cider and warm cotton pillows? This is bullshit, that’s what it is.

“Dean?”

Dean blinks out of his trance and leans in to give Cas a kiss. A real one. One with not that specific heat that leads to heavy petting, but with more affection and promise of thousands of soft touches and whispered “I love you”s at 2am. He’s holding Cas’s head with his hands and Cas’ come around him to hold his waist.

They finally separate and they rest their foreheads together, just taking in this perfect moment together while sharing their own breaths.

“Thank you.”

And that if too much emotion for Dean and he knows if he continues ANYTHING from this, it’ll lead to something too big to think about right now. 

Dean leans back to return under the covers. Cas joins him. They turn on their sides to face each other and the last thing Dean remembers before sleep takes him is Cas pulling him into his arms.


	6. Uh-oh

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bound to come up.

Finally.  
He’s missed this.  
He’s missed the rush of adrenaline and complete control with a pinch of pure risk that comes from this.  
The rigid handle of the blade, the smell of blood and sweat flooding his senses, the sound of his own heart in his ears as he slices through another vampire.

It’s been about two months since Michael was expelled from Dean.  
And don’t get him wrong, he really has enjoyed just drifting around the bunker and having movie nights with Cas, Sam, and Jack.   
But this is his element, Where he doesn’t have to be babied as if he HAD A FUCKING ARCHANGEL INSIDE OF HIS BODY.

He’s fine.

Until he sees Cas being beaten bloody by a vamp in a corner.

All thoughts leave.

Cas. Cas. Castiel. Cas. Castiel. GO

He’s running, he only sees red in every corner. 

There’s blood  
Doesn’t matter whose as long as it’s not Cas’  
Swipe.

Stab.

Wince.  
Whoops.

He looks down, it’s just a slash to his stomach.  
He looks up. Cas is breathing.  
Thank god.   
He’s beaten pretty bad but fuck, he’s breathing.  
Everything catches up to him and he immediately gets to his level to see if he’s even conscious. 

An almost unintelligible mumble, but sounded along the lines of “Dean,” came out of his mouth.  
He’ll take what he can get.  
“Ok, come on, buddy. I gotcha.” Dean tries his best to ignore the stinging pain in his side as he lifts Cas’ arms around his shoulder.

They finally make it out of the warehouse and Dean slides Cas, as gently as he can, into the Impala. Dean looks back to the back seat to see if Cas’ state has changed, he’s out but still breathing. So, Dean decides to call Sam and pray he’ll just get the lecture after they fix up Cas.

“Sam?”

“Dean! Did you guys go out for something? I thought we had everything.”

“Well, we sort of went on a vamp case an-”

“A case!? Are you kidding me? Are you even stable enough? Are you ok? What about Cas? Where are you? I’m coming to get you.”

“No! No, we’re on our way and we’re fine. Well, Cas is a bit banged up so just get the first aid ready. He’s fine but I just wanna fix him up as soon as possible.” 

Sam lets out an annoyed sigh. “Ok, I trust you. Just, get here soon. Be safe.”

“We will. Thanks, bitch.”

“Jerk.”

And with that, he hangs up. Now he’s getting nervous. Gosh, he’s so stupid, how could he do this. He should’ve known Cas wasn’t ready for something like this. God, how could he eve-

“Stop it.”

Dean immediately pulls over and looks in the back. Cas has his eyes closed but slowly opens them to look at Dean.

“I may not be able to completely read your thoughts, but you should know by now that I can tell when you think such untrue things, Dean.”

Dean just rests his head on the steering wheel. What else was he expecting from his angel boyfriend (See, told you he was gonna get better.) 

“Gave me a real scare, Cas.” Dean says to attempt to lighten the mood.”

“I mean it, Dean. I was ready. It’s you who should be concerned about your own wellbeing.”

“Actually, I’m fine, Cas. Don’t worry about it.” Dean says, almost failing to keep the bite out of his tone.

“Please don’t tell me what to and not worry about. I’m able to decide what I believe I should care for and you know that I care very deeply for you. I thought we got over this.”

“Well, maybe you thought wrong,” Dean says, letting go of his control.

“Maybe you don’t trust my judgment.”

Dean just stares.   
This is NOT something he likes.  
So, he does the obvious.

“I promised Sam we’d be back soon.”

Dean turns back around and heads back on the road.

Cas leans back into his seat once again and gives off a sigh.

“We’re coming back to this later.’

Dean looks in the mirror to meet Cas’ gaze. But he’s just met with the sight of him glaring out the window.

Fuck.


	7. Hushed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's ok.

They drive the rest of the way in silence  
They arrive at the bunker in silence.  
Dean cleans up Cas in silence.

Whoops.

Sam doesn’t ask. Jack tries to but Sam gives a look that Dean sees out the corner of his eye. Are they that obvious?

“Well! I’m gonna go to bed.” Says Sam.

“But what about movie nig-” Jack says but Sam cuts him off with “Oh! Darn! A bit too late, come on, Jack!” 

And with that Dean and Cas are left staring at the floor like to children refusing to apologize for breaking the other’s toy. 

“Cas-”

“I’m allowed to care for and about you,” Cas says.

Ok, so they’re doing this.

“I know! I just don’t need consta-”

“‘Constant babying’ I know, Dean! I promise that I know that! You tell me that anytime I tried to offer basic support for you during this time. I know you need to feel strong and that you are ‘man’ enough to not need help, but you do! And...and that's ok. We all need help. It’s what makes you stronger, not weaker.”

Dean slams the counter.

“How do you do this!?”

Cas gawks. “Do what!?”

“THIS! Be so fucking perfect, you don’t even understand. You keep saying this shit that's, like, exactly what I want to hear and I hate it when you do it because it reminds me how I’ll never be good with words with you when you deserve to hear how amazing and how much I love you and-”

Dean stops.  
Ok.  
Rewind.  
He said it.  
DOUBLE WHOOPS. 

And now they’re just staring. Gosh, they’re so fucked up.   
Two fucked up and in-love idiots who have no idea how to deal with emotions until it all comes tumbling out.  
Perfect.

Dean walks forward and pulls Cas into a hug.  
Leaves after a rain and sweet sea mist flood his senses.

“I’m sorry.”

“I am too.”

They pull back and Cas leans in again for a kiss.  
Their peaceful little bubble is back, with them holding each other and lips mapping out every little curve and microscopic divot so they’ll never forget the touch.  
Rocking to an imaginary song.

When they pull apart, they leave the kitchen, hand in hand, to start their nightly routine. Dean and Cas crawl into bed together. Dean lets Cas rest his head on his chest, and draw mindless patterns on his skin. 

Before he’s about to close his eyes, he realizes Cas never said ‘I love you’ back, but before his mind can get too deep, Cas nuzzles closer and whispers a mumbled “I love you, too” into Dean’s chest.

Everything is ok.


	8. Found

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean tries.

It’s time.  
Gosh, he can’t believe it’s come to this.  
But he has to.

It’s time…

To take Cas on a date.

 

He wants it to be a really nice time.  
The type of date they’d have if monsters and demons didn’t exist.  
If they were the couple everyone awed over when they saw some.  
If they were the couple that just made love look so easy and perfect.

But instead Cas is one of the things they used to fight, no one awes over them, and they're just more proof that love comes with pain and death and fear.

That’s not what matters right now, though. What matters is making sure Cas sees that life has the possibility to make him feel that butterflies are inside his stomach. Even though he’s not that sure Cas can feel that but he’s gonna try.

He has is all planned out. 

So it starts as SOON as they wake up.

Dean is waking up early to make Cas his favorite type of coffee (it’s just a regular brand with honey, vanilla, and cinnamon.) Sadly they can’t do much during the afternoon because it’s quite a long drive to restaurant Dean wants to take Cas. they’ll arrive at the restaurant at 6. After, they’ll go on a walk around the arboretum to see the new after sunset phosphorescent exhibit, than go to a hill Dean spent HOURS searching for, to watch the stars. 

And now the perfect date begins now…

7 AM -

This date is already going to be a failure. Cas is refusing to get up, even with the smell of his favorite coffee filling the room.  
Eventually, Dean physically drags Cas out of bed.

“Dean, there is absolutely no reason to get up so early. Unless my aunt has rained down darkness or Lucifer has escaped again, I am staying right here.” Cas says as he curls up on the freaking floor.

“Dude, come on when did wanting to get a little head start on the sun become so wrong?”

“Since my father created it.” Cas mumbles into his arm.

Ok, he’ll figure this out. 

“Nope. We are doing this!”

“DOING WHAT?”

“JUST SOMETHING.”

Cas lifts his head and furrows his brows together.

“Fine, only because I want that coffee.”

Cas finally lifts up his body and makes his way to the kitchen.

Ok, not so bad. Dean thinks to himself.

After two hours of Cas being the slowest he’s ever been to get ready, they’re out the door and on the road. Dean still hasn’t told Cas his plan yet but he’s visibly bubbling with excitement.

12:20 PM - 

“Where are we going?”

“You’ll see.”

“What are we doing?”

“As I said, you’ll see.”

“Why?”

“Hey! How bout some music?”

Dean puts in a mix of all the classics of Zeppelin, AC/DC, Van Halen, and even a little bit of Jimi.   
After about five minutes, Dean looks over to Cas to find him, contently, staring out the window with a slight smile on his lips.

An overwhelming sense of pride and complete adoration comes over him which is a bit scary since he’s never actually felt this emotion so strongly with someone, let alone it be requited. 

His eyes return back to the road with a huge smile on his face, realizing nothing can take this away from him.  
But four hours later, 

Until Baby stops.

Right there.

She just-

Stops.

What the FUCK.

Cas turns to Dean, “What happened?”

Dean is running back all of the check ups on Baby before this moment.  
Everything was fine, oil, tires, pressure, it was FINE.

Wait.  
No.

The gas.  
The one thing every car owner KNOWS the check before driving is the gas.  
And Dean Winchester, himself, forgot to check it.

“Dean?”

Dean turns to Cas and is trying not to basically break down.   
Dean just lets out a defeated sigh.

“I was taking you out on a date.”

“You what?”

“I was going to take you on a date! I had dinner reservation for a really nice place so that’s why we’re driving and then I was gonna lay out a blanket on this really nice hill I found so we could star gaze together, and just, God I wanted to do this for you, but now it’s ruined and I’m a failure but we all knew that-”

“DEAN!”

Dean doesn’t /mean/ to do this stuff. It just sort of, all comes out at once.  
Dean looks up to Cas with tears threatening to fall over.   
“I’m sorry.” Says Dean.

“No, don’t apologize. Now it’s my turn to talk. Dean, the fact you even thought of doing all this is more than enough to make me feel appreciated and taken care of. As much as it would’ve been lovely to spend the evening at a fancy restaurant, as long as I’m with you, I am as happy as I could ever be in my entire life. You make me happy, Dean. Not the things we do or the way you show them. Just you.”

Ok, now Deans crying. 

“Gosh, Cas, I don’t even know what to say. I just want to show you the really awesome sides of some things. We’ve been through so much shit that I was to do everything now that I can. But I feel the same way...about the ‘I’m happy when I’m with you’ thing, you have no idea. I just don’t even know what to do with it all.”

“Well how about this, Look over there. There's a hill, I saw you packing snacks before we left so how about we go over there, have our own fancy dinner, and watch the sunset.”

Dean looked over, and saw the hill. It has a view of what seems to be an infinite amount of rolling hills. A large willow tree is standing strong, but it’s branches moving in the slight breeze.   
Dean looked back to Cas and nodded. 

“We should probably move this out of the way.” Said Cas

They pushed the Impala into an especially dense section of bush on the side of the road, then unloaded the trunk of a blanket, their snacks, and flashlights. They made their way to the hill and set up a little makeshift picnic. 

They fed each other grapes and cheese, sipped on wine until both felt a pleasant buzz, and just held each other as the sun set, giving the sky an effect that resembled every painter's dream sky, filled with pastels and passionate oranges in the middle of the sun, with clouds softening every edge. 

Every touch they shared, felt ten times more passionate than any other. 

They felt as if nothing in the world could touch them.  
As if, the time has stopped its own movement to allow them this one moment when it’s only them and the stars as the only witness to their love that night.  
As if, everything leading up to this, all of the death and pain, has been worth it.  
As if, they finally found each other.   
After millions of years, their souls felt complete.


	9. Realize

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean opens his eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, this is so short! Almost to the end but don't worry. I'm gonna add this to a series so this is just the beginning of the life of Dean and Cas being officially together. And thank you guys so far for the support :) <3

If this is what life without constantly hunting and worrying about if you or your brother will die the next day, he’ll gladly take it. 

Dean called triple A before Cas woke up so he wouldn’t have to disturb him.  
At 9 am, Dean gently awakened Cas to get him back in the Impala. Sam knew what was going on so he didn’t need to rush too much. If he was really honest, he never wanted last night to end. 

The drive back was peaceful. Dean lighted played his music while Cas was still sleeping. Well not really sleeping, just angel screensaver mode, but Dean treasured it greatly because it meant Cas felt safe enough to let his guard down completely. 

Cas awoke when Dean pulled into the bunker garage. Dean would worry about their stuff later, right now he just wanted to be with Cas until something came up.

But Dean realized nothing has come up in a while.  
Well, there has been the small nest of vamps a while back, a tulpa case two weeks ago. But really when something small comes their way, they just pass it down the chain of hunters.

They’ve never done that before and it, honestly, felt really good to do so.  
To just relax and be content with life for a while.  
Dean didn’t fully realize that he’s been doing that. He’s actually one hundred percent happy right now. 

Sure, he’ll have the occasional nightmare, but Cas is always right there to take care of him (which he’s very proud to say that he’s ok with it now.)

Cas.

That’s the difference.

It’s freaking Cas.

It because of Cas that he’s been feeling that constant state of love and happiness.  
Not meaning to say Sam and Jack don’t make him happy, but Cas has filled a hole that he thought would never get filled. 

“Dean?”

Ok, if he had a dollar for everytime Cas has snapped him out of one of his weird deep thought trances, he could buy…

He could buy a golden ring.


	10. Made

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I cried writing this.

He’s not that nervous.

He’s really not.

Should he be?

Maybe he should.

Or maybe he shouldn’t.

Maybe he should because he’s never ever thought about this with someone.   
Never thought of REALLY settling down since Lisa.

But maybe he shouldn’t because he truly believes him and Cas will be something great. Even after death, in purgatory, or the empty. Wherever they end up, they’ll always have a more profound bond,

So he wants to make it official to everyone they meet. He wants to scream it out from the highest building that he loves Castiel!

His thoughts are slightly disrupted when something starts moving closer to him.  
He looks down and sees that it’s just Cas. His eyelashes slightly fluttering as he awakens. 

And then it's just blue.   
Dean could talk about Cas’ eyes for hours. On how their just the right amount of sky after a thunderstorm and a calm ocean. 

Cas could do the same about Dean’s eyes. About how they give him the sensation of walking through a forest his father created.

The first thing they do when they’ll wake up is hold each other. Even though they no longer go on hunts unless one of them is itching for one, they still treasure every moment they have together. 

To make up for lost time?  
To get in as much as they can?

Who knows.

All that matter is that their together now and Dean wants Cas to know that he wants this forever. All in. 

Dean gently reaches back from Cas’ tight grip around his waist to reach into his bedside table.

Cas is watching Dean’s hand pull out a small black box. 

Dean and Cas sit up together.   
They’re both just staring at it.  
Cas, still looking at the box, takes Dean’s hand, and slightly nods.

Dean opens the box and reveals a simple golden band. Inside are two small gemstones, an emerald and a sapphire tucked into the metal.  
Dean slides the ring into Cas’ hand as Dean pulled a matching one from the drawer to hand to Cas to do the same. 

Tears flood over as they start laughing.

Their love story will be one of the greatest successes of fate. 

They made it.


End file.
